User blog:CoGreen2.0/Total Drama Alternate Island --- The Big Sleep Part 2
Bonfire Pit: Day 1 Awakethon Chris: Welcome everyone to the bonfire pit, once again. The rules are (sees Owen has already fallen asleep. Points to Owen) That...don't do that. Simple. The Awakethon could take as long as it needs to. A day? Two days? A week? It's possible. So, be ready, cause this may be the most brutal challenge yet! (Everyone sits in their teams) RD: 13 KB: 15 SG: 14 Killer Bass: Gwen: '''This is gonna suck. '''Lindsay: It might not be that bad. This might actually be fun! (yawns) Alejandro: '''You can't be yawning already. The challenge hasn't even began. We don't want to lose the game. '''Sam: Game! Game! Where! (is freaking out. Cody makes him sit back down) Game! Where! Where's the game! Cody: There is no game. The game is gone. (Sam falls flat on his face) Sam: 'My life is over. (Will looks over, he shrugs) Scott: Poor guy (sarcastic) Ezekiel: That's not nice to say about people. (they just look at him) --->Ezekiel: It's not nice to call someone "poor"! If he was a girl then he would have cried. Dj: (slowly begins falling asleep. Eva slaps him awake) AUgh! (rubs his chin) '''Rabid Ducks: '(Noah is reading, Abigail is trying to sneak a look at the book. Shin is trying to keep his team entertained by playing an improv game) '''Shin: '''I was on my way to my house when I saw... '''Bridgette: ...A red truck speeding down the street because.... Geoff: ....it was going to a Party? Shin: Geoff, you can't keep saying "party" We all know what you're going to say. Heather: Why even play your dumb game. We're going to lose. Shin: Why is that? Heather: Vanessa fell asleep a couple of minutes ago and (Harold starts swaying) Harold: My met.abo..lism is to.o lo.w..I.I..f..f..e...e..ll(falls backwards and sleeps. Heather just raises her eyebrow at Shin) Shin: You need to be a bit more confident, Heather. Our team has what it takes. Beth: We're not going to keep losing. (Tyler drags himself into the pit. He's just arriving now) Tyler: Hey guys! What did I miss. Whew...that....cr..crawl..wor.wore.me...out...(falls asleep. Heather holds back a laugh. Shin facepalms) 'RD: 13 KB: 15 SG: 14' Screaming Gophers: '(Courtney is trying to get the team to move around. Will is lying on the ground, he's not asleep though. Lightning is moving around with Courtney, he's easily motivated) Courtney: Come on you slackers! The only way we're going to win is if we are up and moving. By moving around, our brains can't go to sleep. So come on! Let's move! (Felicity and Dakota get up) Well it's good to see that some people know how to start a winning streak. Listen to me. Leshawna: No offense girl, but do you ever shut your mouth? Duncan: I swear you should be your own country, you even have a flag waving around in the wind, oh wait, that's your mouth going on and on and on and on and (cut off by Courtney) Courtney: Shut it! I know what I'm doing! I have this all planned out. But if you want to lose, be my guest. Will: Okay (falls asleep) Courtney: I didn't actually mean it! Is he really asleep? (Cameron pokes Will a couple of times. He nods) '--->Izzy: Whatever happens. I can't go to sleep. Chris's spies are watching....(falls asleep in the confessional) 'RD: 10 KB: 15 SG: 12' Killer Bass: '''(Lindsay has fallen asleep on Alejandro's lap. Dawn is meditating, Cody is talking to Gwen and Trent and Sam is still freaking out a bit) '''Dj: I can't open my eyes. I'm to tired Eva: Don't you dare! Dj: '''(falls onto Ezekiel, Ezekiel is knocked out while DJ is now asleep) '''Cody: What kind of hair shampoo do you use? It smells nice. Gwen: (grumbles angrily and uncomfortably) Dawn: '''(to Zoey) Gwen doesn't look too happy. (Zoey watches and sees that Cody is annoying Gwen. Zoey steps in) '''Zoey: Hey Cody, I use UltraRed Shelly's Shampoo. My hair is naturally red though. What's your favorite animal? '--->Dawn: '''Zoey doesn't really know how to start a conversation. But I'm so proud that she's helping out Gwen. '''Cody:' Huh? I like emus. (Zoey turns her head a slight bit at Gwen and gives her a thumbs up. Gwen thumbs up back. Cody and Zoey continue their conversation) Gwen: (to Trent) remind me to thank her. Alejandro: Los sientos mis amigos. I am too tired. I can't go on. Charlotte: That's quite all right. I'm confident that we can handle this from here. (Alejandro nods, puts Lindsay down and walks up to Chris) Alejandro: 'I am done. I need to sleep. (Chris points to the cabins. Heather sees this) '--->Heather: '''He is up to something. I can just tell. Nobody is slipping past me. I outta(stops then thinks) I have a perfect plan. But I'm going to have to wait a little bit. ''''RD: 10 KB: 11 SG: 12 '''Bonfire Pit: Night 1 Awakethon Screaming Gophers: '''(Brick is sitting up straight, just whistling, Courtney, Felicity, and Lightning are running around the pit. Dakota got really tired and fell asleep. Cameron fell asleep too. Anne Maria looks exhausted) '''Anne Maria: '''So tired...maybe if I just...(sprays herself in the eyes with her spray) AAAAUUUUGGGGHHH (her scream jolts everyone wide awake) THAT DIDN'T GO RIGHT! AAAAUUUUGGHHHH! Leshawna: (is laughing) Tell you did not really just try that! '''Blaineley: Well, At least I don't look as dumb as her (shrugs and falls asleep) Felicity: (is running around the bonfire pit with Lightning, Courtney and Dakota) Your plan be wakin yourself up...by spraying your eyes with spray tan? What idea is that? Duncan: I don't even feel bad for you. (Anne Maria passes out) Chris: 'That counts as sleeping. '--->Duncan: (is laughing hysterically) Justin: You'll all have to forgive me. I need my rest. Goodbye, Duncan: Don't go anywhere. Come back here pretty boy. (Justin has already left) '--->Lightning': I don't need to worry about my looks...because with the amount of time I put into my muscles, there'e no way I can't be hot. SHA-SIZZLE! *Chef's ballerina dance sequence will be skipped for obvious reasons* ''RD: 10 KB: 11 SG: 8' Rabid Ducks: '''(Noah is still reading with Abigail looking from behind. Katie has fallen asleep next to Sadie. Sierra looks wide awake) '''Noah: '''You've been reading over my shoulder for the past 10 hours. Mind stopping. (Abigail slumps away) '''Chris: You can talk with the other team if you want. Heather: Nobody goes anywhere. Stay! (Abigail sits as far from Heather as she can, but close enough so she looks like she's still with her team. Abigail is listening to Gwen and Trent) Trent: The stars are so visible from here. Gwen: They really are aren't they? Trent: I think I can see Orion. (Abigail buts in) Abigail: '''I can see the Big Dipper. '''Gwen: Really? I'm so tired, I'm having trouble seeing straight. Abigail: (points up) See, right there. Trent: (gets up) I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back. Abigail. Keep Gwen out of trouble. (they all laugh. Trent leaves) Abigail: Hi Gwen: Hi. So you're Abigail, right? Abigail: Yeah, you're Gwen. So you and Trent sure like to hang out a lot don't you. Gwen: I guess we do. I should distance myself more. Abigail: Why distance? You two seem really nice. Gwen: Is it really? Wow. This conversation is so going in my dia(Gwen covers her own mouth) Abigail: Dia..Diary? Diary. You have a (Gwen covers her mouth too) Gwen: '''Don't tell anyone okay. (Heather walks up) '''Abigail: That's allright. I have one too (looks around and sees Heather) Heather: Hey Abigail. No talking to the enemies. (grabs Abigail and takes her back to the Ducks) I need you here. I'm dropping out. (goes to Chris) I can't stay awake any longer. (Chris allows her to quit) '--->Heather:' I didn't just SEE them talking. Gwen: See ya..Abig..ail..... (falls asleep. Trent comes back.) Trent: '''Oh no. Gwen? '''Chris: '''I think it's time for a story book. (pulls out a book) Once upon a time. There was a very boring kingdom And in this very boring kingdom, (a couple of people yawn) was a very boring state of educational programming. And in this boring state of educational programming, were very boring children. (Beth falls asleep). These very boing children would participate in very boring activities such as...standing, and more standing. And their personal favorite... '''Lightning: Football? Chris: '''Standing. '''Lightning: (moans then falls asleep) Chris: This very boring land was so boring, that they got the council of boring together, and they ...did nothing. Because they were that boring. But one day, a boring child came along and did something boring....just like everyone else. So that day was uneventful. Just like every other boring day. (Katie and Sadie have both fallen asleep) The end. RD: KB: SG: ''' '''Rabid Ducks: Bridgette: I'm so tired. Geoff: Me too. That's crazy. Bridgette: How is that crazy? Geoff: That we are both tired at the same time.....(falls asleep) Bridgette: Wow, he REALLY was tired. '--->Bridgette': makes being tired people funny talk. Noah: What!? Bridgette: I said "he really was tired" Noah: Not that! I just finished the book! No! Now I'll be bored. Shin: '''You could talk to us? (Noah looks at everyone then instantly falls asleep) '''Jo: '''Wimp. '''Sierra: It's a no sleeping challenge how is anyone a wimp, wimp word is crazy you know. I've seen what comes from that have you met my friends I like panthers wearing hats made of sunshine glory fairy dog ranchimson? Jo: What? Shin: She's probably just really tired. Screaming Gophers: (Courtney's plan backfired) She and Felicity are now asleep) Duncan: Told you that listening to her would have been a bad idea. Brick: I'm used to being up around this time. We can handle this! Even though it's just the two of us. Darn the whole team went down fast. Duncan: Looks that way. RD: KB: SG: ''' '''Awakethon: Day 2 Awakethon Killer Bass: '''(They all appear to still be awake. Dawn is meditating, Eva and B looks ready to drop. Zoey and Cody are still talking. Charlotte is talking with Trent) Charlotte: I still think that you and your father can work it all through. You just need to talk. That's all. Trent: No kidding. You're really good at giving information and advice. Thanks. Charlotte: I'm glad to help. --->Charlotte: Trent has more issues with his dad then everyone expects. Apparently he's very controlling of Trent. I promised Trent I would'n say a word about that to any(realizes she's in the confessional) ....You guys won't tell anyone will you? Chris: (walks up to the group) Why aren't you guys falling asleep? I didn't mean to make your team so great but really? (other teams glare) Wait a minute. (looks at Dawn) Is she? Charlotte: She's meditating. Scott: Wait a minute. (gets up close) No she's not. (Scott pokes her in the face. She wakes up and falls onto the ground) You were asleep! Dawn: I deny everything. Chris: You're still out. (B falls onto his back, he's asleep) Him too. Well enough of you are gone so, how about a storybook? Charlotte: A what? Chris: (pulls out a book). The history of Canada. Chapter 1. Scott: (falls on the ground) Go to sleep Scott, Go to sleep! (forces himself to sleep) (Chris read the History of Canada for 5 hours..the result, Trent couldn't take it anymore so he ran into a tree. Charlotte tried stuffing her ears up with grass. Zoey and Cody are both on the ground shivering. Eva falls asleep. Jo withstands the torture but Shin falls asleep from pure boredom along with Bridgette) Brick: I love hearing about Canada. It's great to know know more about the gre(cut off by Duncan) Duncan: I'm done! I can't take any more of this! (jumps and lands facefirst onto the ground. Knocks himself out) Chris: I guess that counts. '''RD: 3 KB: 5 SG: 1 On the Killer Bass: (Trent now has a headache topped of with being tired. Charlotte is sitting on a stump just looking around frantically. Zoey and Cody look as though they are both about to fall asleep. Sam looks like a ticking time bomb) On the Screaming Gophers: (Brick is very tired and sitting alone) On the Rabid Ducks: Abigail and Jo's eyes are almost completely closed. Sierra looks just fine) Sam: GAME OVER! (falls asleep instantly) Trent: I'm sorry Charlotte! (falls to the ground, asleep) Charlotte: Oh dear. Oh dear. I don't know if I can handle this. (looks and sees both Zoey and Cody asleep) When did they fall asleep? Abigail: (yawns) I can't. Jo: Fine. Give up you chicken. (Abigail just lays on the ground and falls asleep) Charlotte: I...I....I ca...c...(falls asleep) Chris: And the Killer Bass lose for the first time! You guys head to your bunks and get some rest, but make sure you're up before nightfall. I'll see you at elimination. But first, which of you two teams will get to survive a bonfire ceremony? Jo: Obviously us, that would be us. Who else. (she rolls her eyes, she's so tired that her eyes roll to the back of her head and she immediately falls asleep) Chris: Sierra of the Ducks and Brick of the Gophers! Who will win for their team? Who will spare their teammates the dreaded elimination. Who will protect their team from the Boat of Losers? The suspense is ki(cut off by Sierra) Sierra: '''He's asleep. (Chris looks and sees that Brick fell asleep during his speech) '''Chris: Oh..well..We have our winners! The Rabid Ducks! Congratulations. You guys get the buffet and the hot tub for the next week. That's right. Only winners get the hot tub! So go enjoy yourselves Ducks...actually, no. I have a question. Sierra: Yep. Chris: How did you last this long...you don't even sound tired. Sierra: (thinks back, gasps) Of course! It was all of that candy I ate with my hubby, topped of with my ability to have a sugar rush without sugar! I am invincible! (falls on face asleep) Chris: Nobody ever give her candy again. As for the Bass. You better get yourselves together and think of who you want to vote out. I await you all at the bonfire ceremony. Screaming Gophers Cabin: '''(Duncan, Lightning, Mike, Dakota and Cameron are all sleeping against the porch) Courtney: That was awful. We lost again! Who was the last person on our team! You are so gone. Brick: That was me m'am. Courtney: In that case....(Anne Maria walks out of cabin wearing sunglasses) Felicity: Actually, Courtney, we already have someone in(Anne Maria walks out) Anne Maria: Hey guys. I'm doing much better thanks for asking. Courtney: I change my mind. Everyone is dismissed. Leshawna: Since when do you boss us around? Courtney: Since I became a C-I-T a year ago. It only makes sense. (Leshawna shrugs and walks off. Courtney prepares to walk away as well. She is stopped by someone off screen) ????????: Excuse me, Courtney. A word? Courtney: Umm..sure? (their conversation is not aired) The Dining Hall: (The Rabid Ducks are cheering Sierra while she triumphantly holds Cody by her side. The Killer Bass are in the hall as well) Sadie: I can't believe we lost. Eva: I can, no thanks to a certain meathead! Dj! '''Dj: I'm sorry I fell asleep. Ezekiel: You didn't just fall asleep and crush me! You helped the other teams. You're a traitor eh! Dj: '''What!? No! I only helped becaus(cut off by Eva) '''Eva: '''We can't trust you to help only us! '''Lindsay: Guys I think Sam is drooling on himself. (He indeed is) Gwen: That's not right. Eew. He's really messed up isn't he? Zoey: '''I'm sure he'll be fine. Anyways. Our first elimination huh? '''Eva: '''That's what we've been talking about, genius! '''Trent: No need to get angry. Eva: Of course their is a reason to get angry. You're all being (outside the sun has set. It is now dark out. cut off by Chris) Chris Over Loudspeaker: '''ATTENTION ALL LOSERS! REPORT TO THE BONFIRE PIT. PRONTO! '''Eva: You'll see. Category:Blog posts